Tamaranian Invasion
A few weeks after the events at Malachor, a new ruler came to the Tamaranian throne. Emperor Mordred and Victoria Estera headed to Tamaran for negotiations. They weren’t prepared for what happened next - the Tamaranian ruler was Ryand’r (translated as Wildfire), Empress Starfire’s brother. Ryand’r blamed Emperor Mordred for his sister’s death. The royal guards attacked the two Jedi, forcing them to retreat. Mordred and Victoria escaped, inadvertently allowing Tamaranian forces to leave the planet, invading each planet as they went. Due to the average size of an adult Tamaranian, the size of their forces, and their shining new battle droids, D.W.F. had major difficulties trying to keep them at bay. After several months, Victoria and Scantoc Zalaaca were defending the mining planet Margaux from a Tamaranian assault force. They were forced to fall back, abandoning the mining facilities there. Scantoc escaped, only to discover that Victoria had been captured. She was believed to be missing in action for some time. In truth, Victoria was taken to Tamaran as a prisoner, where she learned that a friend who Victoria knew before she was sold to the Exchange, had become a Sith. Victoria managed to free herself, narrowly escaping the duel that ensued. Near the end of the struggle, Emperor Mordred heard disturbing news: Robert Mondragon had been released from prison. Mordred hadn’t given the order, so it was assumed Mondragon broke free and made it look like he was released to avoid attention. The man fled to Bestine, where D.W.F. troops spotted him. Mordred and Victoria arrived, and took charge. Mordred spotted Tamaranians in the area, so he could only assume that The man made an alliance with Ryand’r. D.W.F. forces attacked the Tamaranians and won. It turned out that it wasn’t Ryand’r Mondragon was making a deal with. It was Blackfire. Blackfire escaped the battle, but Mondragon was defeated. Victoria extracted information from Mondragon saying that the Tamaranians were attempting to attack Wyzzang. Mordred ordered D.W.F. forces to prepare a counterattack immediately. The day before the counterattack, Darth Blaze was spotted on Anaxes. Victoria gathered her forces to confront her old friend. The two adversaries met near an extinct volcano. Blaze expressed her dissatisfaction of what Victoria had become, but Victoria held her ground. Victoria’s forces proved victorious, with a few reinforcements from Mordred. Blaze was taken in to custody, and Victoria and Mordred immediately set out for Tamaran. It was midnight on Tamaran when Imperial forces sneaked past the Tamaranian’s orbital defenses. Victoria infiltrated the Tamaranian palace, signaling a fleet of LAAT/i gunships to land troops near the base of the palace. AT-TEs scaled the vertical cliff on which the palace was built, and Mordred and Victoria entered the throne room to capture Ryand’r. Suddenly, Blackfire appeared, and revealed that she had tricked Ryand’r. Mordred managed to convince Ryand’r that he was innocent of Starfire’s death. Ryand’r finally believed him, and stabbed Blackfire, his sister, in the back with his sword. Ryand’r swore his loyalty to D.W.F. for the rest of his reign. Trivia - It is unknown which is the proper word: Tamaranian, or Tamaranean. In the D.W.F. universe, it is assumed that they can be used interchangeably.